FairyTail: The Grand Magic Games X792!
by Pookles
Summary: It's time once again for the Grand Magic Games! Will Fairy Tail still remain at the top? Or will another guild steal their short-lived spotlight? And who the hell is that girl? Focuses around an OC by the name of Sonia Faye she resembles one of our favorite Fairy Tail characters and has a huge crush on Laxus! See what happens in this newly revised story makes its debut!
1. Prologue: Electrostatic Aquatics

Pookles: Hi everyone! I want to tell you all that I've revised this story a shit ton! I've been reading too much Laxusxwhoever lemon. .

Laxus: And she bitched the whole way.

Pookles: Well it's not my fault that I rewatched The Battle of Fairy Tail and Laxus vs. Alexei and fell in love with you Laxus!

Laxus: Oh? So you admit it?

Pookles: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Laxus: Pookles doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Pookles: If I did, Laxus would be mine, and Nalu would be cannon.

* * *

**The Grand Magic Games X792!**

Prologue

Electrostatic Aquatics

_Sonia_

Hello, my name is Sonia Faye, I do not remember who my parents are or where I am from. All I remember is that my family is Fairy Tail.

I was sent away from my family at a very young age and was in the care of a dark mage named Elise Tomlin who was a part of the dark guild Harpuia. She used Take Over magic to turn into varying types of giant spiders. She had me study many different kinds of dark magic, but I never allowed myself to use them in battle. For the longest time I fooled them by using light magic that I turned either black or purple.

When I was six years old I ran away from the guild and met a Water Dragon named Marina. She lived in an ocean to the west of Magnolia and adopted me after I told her what I'd been through. She was a sympathetic dragon, very kind in caring, but also very protective. The Sky Dragon Grandine often wanted her daughter and I to play together, but Marina was scared that I would get hurt.

After the first year I'd been with Marina, she said that I should try to kill her. She explained that to access greater power as a Dragon Slayer, I would need to bathe in her blood. Apparently there was something in dragon blood that could force the depth of your magic container to increase, as well as give you access to Dragon Force. I pointed out to her that I didn't need to kill her in order to bathe in her blood. It was a crazy idea, but Marina agreed to allow me to bathe in some of her blood once a week for a year. The blood worked the way it would've if I killed her, but since she had time to recover, I had grown a lot stronger than I would've by simply killing her. One day I decided that Marina had done enough –much to the dragon's dismay- and stayed with her until she'd completely recovered.

Once the second year had passed, Marina wanted me to go and explore the world and I left for the nearest town to see where I could start. I found myself in Magnolia after swimming across a lake and a bunch of kids that were playing on the beach that I landed on took me to Fairy Tail for food and some new clothes. I ended up joining the guild and became very close to Evergreen, Mirajane and Gray. After a few months in the guild, Yajima-san visited and adopted me, taking me to the council to study magic.

I've been with the council ever since, working as a bounty hunter, and a professor at their academy, often visiting Fairy Tail during my summers.

Now that you know my history, let's continue on with the story _nee_?

* * *

We arrived in Crocus a week early so we could relax before the tournament and enjoy the city. Five of those seven days had already passed with us celebrating another win at the games, despite not having started them yet. Tonight we were at the rebuilt Ryuzetsu Land, now bringing our party to the other guilds that had arrived earlier that day. We were already harassing Lamia, Pegasus, Mermaid and Cerberus at said theme park.

"Hey Sonia!" Lucy called to me as she emerged from the women's changing rooms.

"Oh hey Lucy, what's up?" I inquired as she and Erza made their way over.

I'd become really close with Lucy after discovering that we were both Celestial Spirit Mages and training together for three months before the tournament.

"Are you gonna hit on him tonight?" she asked knowingly, elbowing my shoulder.

And I'd told her some things that I was going to quickly regret.

"I would if I had any idea on how to approach him. And Mira and Cana have never given good advice," I replied.

"What are you two talking about? Who's "him"?" Erza asked.

"Sonia has a crush on Laxus!" Lucy said excitedly and I pushed her into the pool, catching Laxus' scent.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer emerged from the male changing rooms a moment later donning a pair of black swimming trunks with lightning bolts on them. He was too engrossed in a conversation with Bickslow to have picked up on Lucy's comment. His eyes met mine for a moment and I looked away quickly, turning to help Lucy out of the pool.

"You're not helping," I told her as he walked by with his team.

I felt his gaze on my back for a moment then Lucy pushed me into the pool. I resurfaced a moment later and brushed my now wet hair out of my face. Laxus was still looking in my direction and a pink blush dusted my cheeks as I climbed out.

Once Laxus was out of sight and earshot Lucy commented, "he was totally checking you out!"

"No he wasn't! He was probably wondering about how weird we're acting!" I snapped.

"Is something wrong girls?" Mirajane asked, making her way over to us with Lisanna in tow.

"We're trying to help Sonia get Laxus' attention," Erza explained.

"Oh…." Mirajane said in realization, her eyes glinting evilly, "then I know just what to do."

We began following Mira and Erza over to some of the more secluded pools, where Gramps and Laxus were keeping an eye on Mavis while she was in the water. Mira glanced at me over her shoulder for a second while Erza greeted Gramps.

"Hey Sonia! Think fast!" Mira shouted and Lisanna and Lucy pushed me into the pool.

My back hit the water with a crack and I made my gills appear to I could stay under longer. Mavis dove under and swam over to me.

_"Is everything okay? Why do they keep pushing you into the pool?"_ She asked telepathically.

_"They're trying to help me get Laxus' attention, but if they expect him to jump in and save me, he's not going to. I'm a Water Dragon Slayer, I'm made for this shit," _I replied.

_"They only want to help. As much as I'd like to advise you to let them help, I've seen Mirajane with other couples in the guild and….well you know," _she answered.

_"I think I'm just gonna go relax somewhere else. Alone,"_ I finished and surfaced, flicking my head backwards as I did and flipping my hair back over to its correct position.

"Are you alright Sonia?" Gramps asked, "you were down there for a long time."

"I'm fine," I said tiredly, already sick of being pushed in pools. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Sonia let us come with you!" Mirajane called.

"I think I'll be able to relax more on my own," I replied and dove into a nearby pool that led into the main one.

* * *

_Laxus_

"What did you girls do to her?" I asked the group that stood on the other side of the pool.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"She's normally not that detached, are you girls picking on her?" Gramps inquired.

I sincerely hoped that, that wasn't the case. Sonia had grown up in a library, her only friends were the fictional characters in the books she read, and later, her spirits. I knew that she'd been trying to make friends with some of the girls in the guild and was very attached to Lucy, but I guess the feeling wasn't mutual.

When none of the girls responded Gramps continued, "she's probably trying to drown herself! Do you have any idea how unstable that woman is? Go find her and apologize."

"Yes master," the girls replied.

I stood, "I'll go find her."

* * *

_Sonia_

I quickly found the deepest pool at the park that housed the endings of the water slides and resided at the bottom. Relying on my gills to keep me alive.

I wanted to be with Laxus, and I knew that I would be able to find my own way to get his attention, but Mira insisted that getting Laxus to play hero would be the best idea. I'm not helpless, especially in the water. My element. And my current escape from reality. Laxus knew that, so Mira's plan failed twice over and now I looked like a spoiled kid who couldn't have any fun.

A splash that came from opposite the water slides caught my attention and Laxus came into view. His eyes met mine as he tried to swim down to where I was. I saw him struggle to hold his breath and I swam up to him, tracing my fingers along the sides of his neck. Temporary gills appeared where my fingers had been and I encouraged him to breathe.

"Pretty cool trick you got there," he commented and I pulled away.

"Eh, it helps me get away from reality," I replied and swam down to my previous location.

"Is something wrong? Did the girls say anything mean to you?" he began.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to be pushed into a pool again. And no, they were trying to force me to do something I didn't want to do," I explained.

"Understandable. And what were they trying to make you do?" He replied.

The water managed to cool my heating cheeks and disguise my blush, "uh…It's nothing. It won't happen again, so just forget about it."

"Sonia, if it's bothering you then you need to talk about it. If not with me then the Master or the girls," he advised.

"My problem isn't with the girls," I began.

"So there is something wrong," he added with a triumphant smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him and summoned all my courage, "my problem is with you."

"Me?"

"You are Laxus Dreyar right?" I asked sarcastically.

He waved off my sarcasm, "what is your problem with me? We've gotten along well in the past, unless you want to kick my ass because of all the terrible things I've done."

"I would never!" I hissed and my cheeks went red.

He stared at me in shock and I flicked my head to the side to hide my blush.

"I-I could never hate you. Not even if you killed me. Everyone makes mistakes and I accept that. But I'm not looking for retribution."

"Then what?"

I mustered up my courage once again and swam up to him, planting my lips on his for a brief moment.

"I l-like you Laxus. A lot," I stammered, my hands resting on his shoulders.

I put my head down and closed my eyes, not expecting a response and pulled away. Or at least I tried to. I opened my eyes to see that Laxus has put his arms around me and was holding me close to him. I felt his lips on mine a moment later and I melted. He pulled away sooner than I'd wanted and I blushed again, setting my gaze elsewhere.

"You're so stupid Sonia," he began and I snapped my head back to glare at him.

"I-"

"I believe you meant to say that you _love_ me," he replied smartly.

I wanted to throttle him and I punched him in the stomach sending him into a wall of the pool before swimming to an edge and climbing out. I tried to hold back my tears as I quickly made my way to the women's changing rooms. I threw on my sarong and grabbed my bag before leaving the water park and heading to my vacation house in Crocus. I walked through the runes that protected the house and threw open the door.

"Hey Sonia, how was the water park?" my Exceed, Beatrix asked.

The door clicked closed behind me and I ran up to my room, crying the whole way. Beatrix flew after me and tried to comfort me as I lay face-down on my bed, crying into my pillow.

"Sonia what happened?" Beatrix asked again.

"I-I, I confessed to Laxus! A-And he rejected me," I replied brokenly.

Beatrix handed me some tissues as I sat up and flew into my closet to grab a light blue bikini with simple yellow accents. She tossed it to me and demanded I change and go swimming in the lake behind my home. I quickly changed and ran out to the water, immediately wading in to the cool water that looked like silk in the little light of the crescent moon. I sensed that the runes protecting my house were rewritten to allow Laxus access to my home and I heard him walk outside onto the deck.

"Was swimming at the water park not doing it for ya?" he called out to me.

I had my back turned to him and I was intent on it staying that way.

"Well the water ways that lead to this lake could take me anywhere, and you'd never have to see me again," I replied, still refusing to look at him.

I heard a splash behind me and his arms wound their way around my waist a moment later.

"You know I wouldn't like that," he murmured.

My eyes widened in shock. "Wha-"

"I love you too Sonia," he finished.

My whole body began to feel hot at hearing that statement and Laxus turned me to face him. I'd always known that his eyes were blue, but the enigmatic color captivated me in a way I couldn't explain. I'd never been this close to him in the past, but somehow it felt right. Like it was meant to be. When I was younger, I always tried to convince myself that my feelings for the Lightning Dragon Slayer were just of admiration, and that it was only a petty crush.

I hadn't realized how wrong I was.

His lips crashed over mine and I caved instantly, allowing him to take the lead, as this was unfamiliar territory to me. He pulled away for a moment to question my action with his eyes. I flushed and looked away, trying to hide my face from him. He chuckled as he realized my inexperience and pulled my lips to his again. Soon after he scooped me up and out of the water, heading for the house.

* * *

We woke up the next morning in a tangle of bare limbs, blankets and blonde hair. I blushed at the realization and pulled away from Laxus before rolling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Laxus' laughter echoed throughout my room as he reached over and pulled me back to him.

"I have to ask, you're the most confident person I know. So why are you so jumpy and nervous around me?" he asked, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't want to screw this up," I said into his chest.

"Oi, oi, that's my line," he replied.

* * *

Pookles: Whew that took forever. Now I can post the other chapters.

Laxus: You might want to get on that.

Pookles: I apologize about removing the lemons. There will be some in later chapters I think.

Laxus: Oh come on.

Pookles: Shut up.

Beatrix: Please be nice and leave a review!

Pookles: I like follows and favorites too, but seeing reviews in my inbox is more entertaining than reading the same thing over and over again.


	2. Pre-Day One: Scavenger Hunt

Pookles: Okay here is the second revised chapter.

Laxus: The rest will be released soon when Sonia manages to get over me.

Pookles: Do the disclaimer.

Laxus: Pookles doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Pookles: Fairy Tail + Ownership of = Cannon Nalu

Natsu and Lucy: Don't we get a say in this?!

Pookles: Nope.

* * *

**Pre-Day 1: Elimination Challenge**

Scavenger Hunt

_Lucy_

The entire guild was gathered in the main hall of the Crocus Garden -the inn reserved for the winner of the previous year-, drinking and celebrating another year of the games, waiting for the announcement of the elimination challenge.

"Listen up brats!" Master Makarov snapped. "I will inform you all now so we don't have a scene like we did last year. FairyTail will be entering two teams again. I will now announce those members."

Master had everyone's full attention after the drunk cheers died down.

"The FairyTail A Team will be represented by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy," he began.

"No change for us then," Erza commented as Natsu, Wendy and I cheered.

"Representing the FairyTail B Team: Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus and Sonia," he finished with a satisfied smirk on his face.

A silence fell over the room and soon after Gray spoke up, "Sonia's back from her training?"

"Aye, she is," Master responded with a mischievous smirk.

"Is she taking a break for the games?" Erza inquired.

"I finished my training with the council," a voice came from beside Master.

Sonia appeared next to Master. She had long, blonde hair and teal-green eyes and she was wearing a blue, one-shoulder top, with white skinny jeans, and black knee-length, high-heel boots.

"I see some new faces here Gramps," Sonia commented sweetly, reminding me of Mirajane.

"Of course, FairyTail has grown mind you," he responded, then turned to us. "For those of you who don't know, this is Sonia Faye. She was sent away from her family at a young age to learn magic from various masters around the country, and has finished her studies from the council. My child is now home where she belongs, and feels the need to prove herself to her family."

"Gramps, you needn't to be so detailed..." she commented.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just so proud of you!" he commented, pretending to shed tears of joy, but then straightened up. "But nevermind that, Sonia's going to tell you about tonight's event."

"Tonight's elimination game is a scavenger hunt," she began.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass," Gajeel commented, Gray and Laxus nodding in agreement.

Sonia ignored them and continued, "An item belonging to each member of the team is hidden in the city somewhere. Once each member of the team has found their item, you must all race to Domus Flau. The first eight teams will participate in the games," she explained. "That's why people from the tournament were here earlier asking you for things they could hide."

"Sounds easy enough," Lisanna commented.

"You're not even competing," I muttered as Wendy and Sonia shared a knowing smile.

"I've memorized all the rules of this tournament, special and all. I'll explain a few of the ones that we might utilize," Sonia began again.

"It'd be nice to have some forewarning," Erza commented with a knowing smile. "That's just like you Sonia."

She smiled back, "each team has one Skeptic Token, which allows another member of the same team to step in if they believe that the game or battle is unfair in any way. This skepticism must be agreed upon by at least two of the three judges. If you win, you gain the same number of points that, the opposing team gained in the day so far. An example of this would be Laxus' battle against RavenTail. If the B team used that token, another member could've stepped in to help with the situation," she explained.

"Not that I really needed it imoto-chan," Laxus responded.

"You know that I just want to fight a tag battle with you onii-chan," she responded reflecting his smile.

What the hell was with them? They weren't siblings! We all stared at Laxus for a moment in shock at his use of the honorific "-chan."

"The second rule, the Avengement Clause, that if a player on your team is defeated, but the opponent continues dragging on the battle. You can ask the judges to put this rule into effect," she began again.

"What does it do?" Natsu inquired.

"The current battle is ended, and points are awarded accordingly. Then a new battle begins. The person who put the rule into play will fight all five members of the team that you wish revenge on. If you win, you gain the same number of points that the enemy team has gotten that day, as well as another 9 points for defeating the other team," she finished.

"That sounds like fun," Natsu commented. "I wish I could've used that last year to avenge Lucy."

I blushed a little at the thought of Natsu beating the members of Sabertooth into the dust just to get revenge for me, but shook it off before Levy or Mira could comment.

"The third rule is the choice to abstain from any challenge or battle of the team leader's decision," she finished.

"Abstain?" Natsu and Gray inquired in unison.

"It means you can use that rule to avoid a particular challenge or battle," Mirajane explained.

"That's not a man!" Elfman shouted.

"It depends on how you use it," Sonia responded.

"I have a feeling that you have a strategy you want to tell us as well," Erza commented, and Sonia smiled.

"Of course I do!" Sonia cheered. "We're going to use corresponding members for the games. Obviously we can't decide who fights who in the battles, so for the challenges depending on who the B team selects, you must enter the corresponding member."

"Like partners?" Natsu asked.

Sonia shook her head, "this correspondence is to create successes for both teams. However if someone has a grudge they want to settle, or if you just want to play, then go for it. This is merely a suggestion that I highly suggest you take into consideration."

"Who would be matched with who?" I asked.

"If I go out, you come with me Lucy. If Juvia goes out, send Wendy. If Mira goes out, send Erza. If Gajeel goes out, send Natsu. If Laxus goes out, send Gray," she explained.

"Fair enough," Erza concluded. "I understand that you have foretold a bit of the tournament then?"

"I know of tonight's event, the teams that make it through the elimination round, and I know, that you will know when to use those special rules," she began. "But I don't know much else. If I do learn anything, to keep with the spirit of the games, I will keep it to myself."

Laxus smiled, "sounds fun. When does it start?"

She pointed above her, "now."

A screen powered by Lacrima vision appeared above her, and the pumpkin guy from last year appeared to explain the rules of the elimination round.

"How did you know all of this?" I asked Sonia, wondering how she'd known.

She smiled, "you'll see."

_"Those are the rules, the time starts now!" _The pumpkin declared after a few minutes of explanation and we bolted out of the inn.

* * *

_Lucy_

The items that were hidden from us were one of Erza's swords, Loke's Celestial Spirit Key, Carla, Happy -because Natsu almost killed the poor guy for almost taking his muffler-, and Gray's clothes. Natsu sniffed the air, searching for Happy's scent, then bolted in a random direction without a word.

"Wait for us Natsu!" I called to him.

Wendy said something that I couldn't hear and I found myself feeling lighter and running a lot faster.

"You enchanted our feet?" Erza asked.

Wendy nodded and led us to wherever Natsu ran off to.

* * *

_Sonia_

"Exceeds are easiest to find," Gajeel began. "Let's look for them first."

I nodded and he sniffed the air, searching for Pantherlily, then took off with the others in tow. The judges had hidden Pantherlily, Laxus' headphones, Mirajane's hair ribbon, Juvia's umbrella and my exceed Beatrix from us. I decided to think ahead and use my telepathy to find Beatrix. Apparently she was with Pantherlily and they had run into Araña Webb of Mermaid Heel, who stuck them to a tree.

Gajeel stopped a moment later at the edge of a park, "the scent stops here."

I looked up and saw the Exceeds stuck to a tree with web magic.

"How do we get them down?" Laxus asked.

I summoned my wings and flew up to them, washing away the webs with my magic. Soon enough I floated down to the ground with the two exceeds in my arms.

* * *

_Lucy_

We eventually wound up at a pond where Happy was diving for fish and Carla was watching him with a disapproving stare as usual.

"Oi Happy! We gotta go!" he called to his partner and the cat flew out of the pond with a fish in his mouth.

"Aye sir!" he shouted through the fish.

Carla face-palmed and flew over to Wendy, greeting her before Natsu turned to us.

"What next?" he asked.

"My Benizakura," Erza put in before I could say anything.

Natsu sniffed the air for Erza's sword and took off into the heart of the city. He led us through numerous groups of people and through market shops. Eventually he ran down an alleyway and I saw a group of people standing at the end.

"Quarto Puppy?" I inquired.

"That's not our name!" they shouted in response.

One of them was clutching Erza's sword, she punched the man who was holding it and took it back.

"Boo," she said calmly and the members of Quarto Puppy screamed before running off.

Natsu and Gray laughed and Wendy sniffed the air, looking for Loke's scent.

"I found Loke," she began, then coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the perfume from the women he's sitting with is a little too much," Wendy responded.

* * *

_Sonia_

Gajeel tossed Laxus his headset from the roof of a house, then jumped down, terrifying a group of kids that were running by. Gajeel looked discouraged and the rest of us laughed as we walked out into the park at the center of the city.

"What's that?" Laxus asked.

I stopped and followed his gaze to a bush where a clump of feathers was protruding. He pulled it out and handed it to me. It was a pink hat with gold trim and a plume of beautiful pink feathers.

"Isn't that, that Rufus guy's hat?" Gajeel asked.

"You mean that pansy that wears the mask from Sabertooth?" Laxus added.

They laughed and I smiled mischievously.

"I'll hang onto this. I have a feeling that we'll need it later," I finished and we double-checked that we all still had our items.

Already having gathered Juvia's umbrella and Mira's hair ribbon, we ran for the stadium, knowing this year that Sabertooth wouldn't come in first. I threw Rufus' hat on my head and turned around after we crossed the finish line.

"That's a good look on you Sonia," Mira commented sweetly. "Despite the fact that it doesn't match."

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia added. "You should go torture that Rufus guy who hurt Gray-sama!"

"Calm down Juvia," I advised.

The pumpkin guy, Mato-kun told us that we were the first team to arrive. We presented our five missing items and won the challenge.

"Thank you very much," Mato-kun finished. "You may now go back to your inn for the night."

"Pfft, it's too early to sleep my friend," I scoffed and put the hat back on my head.

Laxus chuckled as I put my waist-length, blond hair into a low-ponytail and followed him out of the stadium.

"Are you really going to mess with them?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep," I replied and took off into the night.

* * *

_Lucy_

"Dammit Gray! Where the hell are your clothes?" Natsu shouted while rummaging through a bush in a park.

"How the hell should I know? We're supposed to be looking for them!" Gray shouted back.

"This would be easier if you didn't strip all the damn time!" Natsu fired back.

"Both of you shut up and keep looking," Erza demanded as I helped Wendy into a tree.

Suddenly we heard a whistle, it was Sonia sitting on a high stone wall wearing a pink hat with gold trim and pink feathers.

"Is that Rufus' hat?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Sonia nodded, a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Do you happen to know where Gray's clothes are?" Erza asked, ignoring Gray's question.

She pointed upward at the flagpole above her and we saw Gray's clothes gracefully fluttering in the evening wind.

"Who the hell did that?" Natsu asked.

Sonia pointed at the base of the flagpole and we saw Team Sabertooth high-fiving and laughing. I saw Yukino laughing along with her teammates and I smiled, happy to see her here at the games again.

"Dammit Sting!" Natsu shouted loud enough to catch the White Dragon Slayer's attention.

Sting grinned wickedly, "Sorry Natsu-san! But you're not winning this!"

"Like hell!" Gray shouted as Carla flew Wendy up to get his clothes down.

"No he's right, you won't win this challenge," Sonia chimed in and all attention went to her.

I wondered what she meant by that and then wondered why she was here in the first place, and why she not with the rest of her team. I came to the conclusion that they were looking for their items separately. They would probably do something like that.

Sonia's eyes shifted to me for a moment, "you'll want to be off now."

Wendy returned to the ground and gave Gray his clothes before we took off for the arena.

* * *

_Sonia_

"Thanks Sonia!" Natsu called as he followed his teammates.

"You're welcome!" I responded.

I still sat atop the stone wall, watching the Sabertooth team begin naming places they hadn't been to yet to find Rufus' hat. I smirked to myself and tried to hold back my laughter. Suddenly one of their Exceeds caught my eye and flew over to me, his teammates unaware. I took off the hat and held it out to him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I inquired knowingly.

"Fro thinks so!" the cat dressed in a pink frog suit replied cheerfully.

I gently pet him on the head and he flew back over to his team with the hat.

"Nice one Frosch!" Lector cheered. "Where did you find it?"

"The pretty lady over there gave it to me," he responded and pointed in my direction.

"You had it the whole time?!" Sting yelled to me.

"I was wearing it the entire time," I responded coolly, my smile fading. "You just didn't notice because it looked so good."

"Why did you hang onto it?" he continued. "Are you trying to make us lose?"

I smiled again, "I was hoping to entice you into a battle to buy my teammates some more time, but it didn't play out that way."

"We should get going Sting," a dark-haired man next to him said, picking up on my hint.

Sting's eyes widened, "right! Let's go guys!"

They ran off and I sighed, sending a telepathic message to Wendy, telling them to hurry up. They wouldn't win this race without a fight.

* * *

_Lucy_

We finally made it to the steps of the stadium and were about halfway up when a bolt of lightning hit the step my foot was on a moment ago. I turned to see Team Sabertooth behind us.

"Wendy, try and knock them back!" Erza ordered.

Wendy nodded then turned back and used Roar of the Sky Dragon before running to catch up with us. It only managed to trip up Yukino for a moment, who was scooped up into the arms of Rouge. Erza reequipped and flew back to get Wendy, but by now Sting was evenly matched with Natsu, both of whom were out in front of the rest of us. We crossed the finish line in a cloud of dust, smoke, and cursing when it was announced that Sabertooth had crossed first.

"Not again!" Natsu cried in anger while Sting laughed.

"Well at least we're not in last this time," Erza commented.

"You didn't have to carry me Rouge," Yukino began.

"It's alright," the Shadow Dragon Slayer replied as he set her down.

"You're our princess remember?" Rufus added. "We're supposed to take care of you."

Yukino flushed and pretended to be angry, "but I'm not a baby!"

Her teammates laughed and I chuckled, it was nice to see that Yukino had made friends instead of just teammates. But I then felt the truth in Rufus' words.

"I know how you feel Yukino," I chimed in. "My friends are always running in to save me."

"That's our weakness," Yukino agreed. "We can't protect ourselves very well."

"Not true!" Natsu put in. "You guys defeated one of the Garou Knights! And Lucy's saved me more times than I can count."

"Multiply that number by 100 and that's how many times Natsu's saved me," I mumbled and he slung an arm around me.

"You guys are plenty strong, so don't beat yourself up about it," Natsu said again and I smiled.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch added, flying over to Yukino.

"We all think so," Sting began. "An old friend told me that all magic is equal in power, but some magic is more difficult to wield."

"You're an essential part of our team Yukino!" Lector commented, nearly tackling the other Celestial Spirit Mage.

"You too Lucy!" Happy and Natsu cheered, knocking me over.

"Natsu! Happy!" I protested and everyone began laughing.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then," Gray began.

"I will remember this day well," Rufus responded.

"Good luck!" I called to Yukino.

"Good luck to you too!" she responded.

"See you tomorrow Natsu-san! If you suck, I won't forgive you!" Sting cheered.

"Same goes for you!" Natsu yelled back.

We soon parted ways and went back to our inns for the night. The first challenge of the tournament was out of the way.

* * *

Pookles: Yay done!

Laxus: Good job.

Pookles: I apologize if anyone seems OOC.

Laxus: Please favorite, follow and review!

Pookles: I always love me some good reviews!


End file.
